


Busan News

by Grimlockprime222



Series: The OverChat Universe [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: News Media, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: A collection of news reports following along with the events of "The MEKA Chat Log"





	1. Jae-yoo Kyon of the MEKA board ATTACKED BY MEKA?!?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The MEKA Chat Log](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391683) by [Grimlockprime222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222). 



Hello, I'm Lu Ling. I want to welcome our viewers around the world and here in Busan. We begin with breaking news.

 

Right now we are following reports of an attack not by the Qwishin but by our own beloved MEKA Unit.  Pilots Kyung-soo “King” Han, Jae-Eun ”Casino” Kwon, and Seung-Hwa “Overlord” Shi were lead by Yuna “D.Mon” Lee in an attack against 58-year-old Jae-yoo Kyon, a well-respected businessman and a member of MEKA’s Board of Directors. Said attack happened just over an hour ago and reports say Jae-yoo Kyon is alive but currently hospitalized.

 

What drove our beloved heroes to attack a well-respected member of society in broad daylight? Where was Hana “D.Va” Song during all of this? These and many more questions left unanswered. 

 

I want to pass it over to Kim Jaipil who is joining us from the scene of the attack.

 

Kim, what are you hearing and learning? Anything that could help us answer these questions?

 

* * *

 

Well, Lu, this is still very much a developing situation. I recently spoke with Police Cheif Woo, he was the first responder to the scene and he told me, and I quote, ” **It was weird seeing the meka squad fly into the city. It was even weirder seeing them attack a civilian in his home in broad daylight. However what really confused me was the fire, the hate, the anger, and above all the betrayal in D.Mon’s eyes. Her Emotions seemed to be fueling the rest of her team had that same fire, that same hate, and anger but it was only Ms. Lee who had seemed like she had been betrayed.”**

 

Speaking with some eyewitnesses it seems only D.Mon was attacking Jae-yoo. According to them, Overlord seemed to be keeping a birds-eye view for first responders while Casino and King stood off to the side as if to stop her should she go too far.

 

Witnesses said they heard D.Mon Screaming at Jae-Yoo, saying things such as  **“How could you”** and  **“We trusted you”** and other things I'm not allowed to say on live TV.

 

So to answer your first question as to what drove our heroes to attack a well-respected member of society, I’d say that something must be happening behind the scenes at MEKA, further supported by the construction teams going in and out from the base, as well as the increased funding they received over the last few weeks.

 

As to where Busan’s own shooting star was during this attack is still unknown and any guess at this point in time would be nothing more than a shot in the dark. So we're just going to have to bring you up-to-date as we get more information about that, Lu.

 

* * *

  
Thank you, Kim,  we'll let you continue to work your sources and gathering that information.

 

We were fortunate enough to get in contact with Captain Myung, MEKA’s squadrons commanding officer. When asked about this attack she said the following,  **“Here at MEKA we respect the privacy of our agents as they are still young. We discovered that Jae-Yoo dishonored that respect by setting up multiple hidden cameras in the rooms of both Yuna “D.Mon” Lee and Hana “D.Va” Song. I myself was reporting this to the police as well as my superiors when D.mon went rogue. I had sent the boys after her to try and stop her but clearly, they didn’t. Their bond has evolved beyond that of Partners and friends to something more akin to family, so much so that they disobeyed a direct order for one another.”** which confirms that something definitely happened behind the scenes. That something being highly illegal. Captain Myung also said that the first responders showed as quickly as they did otherwise D.Mon would have killed him right then and there. 

 

No comment was given when asked about D.Va and the recent activity such as the construction and increased funding.

 

Police are starting an investigation on Jae-yoo Kyon and these claims as both the hidden cameras and his computer are in their custody. Currently, Yuna “D.Mon” Lee, as well as the other 3 pilots, are under house arrest and are only allowed to leave base should the  Qwishin attack and for school until further notice.

 

We’ll keep you updated as we learn more about the situation, for now, here is Ryu Kyung with the weather...


	2. Updates on the Jae-yoo attack; The Diva, the Demon, and the Overlord?

Hello, viewers around the world and here in Busan, I'm Lu Ling, here with updates regarding the attack on Jae-yoo Kyon yesterday, as well as some spicy gossip about our beloved heroes at MEKA.  

 

Police have confirmed that Jae-yoo did indeed have camera’s in both Hana “D.Va” song’s and Yuna “D.Mon” Lee’s rooms as well as evidence of him trying to sell videos and pictures of our beloved meka girls. On top of this, police report that they found evidence of Jae-yoo having an affiliation with the terrorist organization Talon.

 

Police Cheif Woo, told us  **“The information we found was disturbing. Jae-yoo Kyon had been accepting large amounts of money from talon for information on both MEKA and the Gwishin. On top of this, we believe that he may have been bribed to hindered and even sabotaged MEKA’s efforts in defeating the Gwishin.”**

 

A prime example of Jae-yoo hindering or even sabotaging MEKA would be a few weeks after the surprise attack by the Gwishin.

 

It was proposed that long-range anti-air cannons be purchased and installed at the meka base, Jae-yoo was the first to reject the idea. He said at the time  **“the risk would be too great, if the Gwishin hacked them it could use our own weapons against us”**

 

It was enough of a reason that many decided it would be better not to have them at the time. However, many believe that a simple solution would be to make the canons manual. The Gwishin cannot hack the Mechs because they require a pilot to operate, so the idea is to have the canons require a person to operate them similar to the mechs.

 

As of now the Trial for Jae-yoo is scheduled for the weekend after he is discharged from the hospital.

 

Police have decided to let the meka squad off easy with 40 hours of community service and a warning.

 

With that out of the way, I’d like to send it over to Kim Jaipil who has some spicy gossip about said meka squad.

 

* * *

 

Thank you Lu, it’s very distressing knowing the Jae-yoo could have been working against MEKA’s efforts to defeat the Gwishin but allow me to lift your spirits with the latest gossip.

 

Earlier tonight there was a Photoshoot featuring D.Va and D.Mon, I was one of many reports here trying to learn any more details I could about the Jae-yoo drama as well as the increased funding Meka has received as of late. I was just as surprised as anyone else  Seung-Hwa Shi, AKA Overlord, arrived with the girls. MEKA’s youngest pilot was acting as a shield for the girls against many of the questions asked. We didn’t learn much as only one question was answered by D.Va, here is that video

 

* * *

 

_ “D.Va! Where where you during the assault on Jae-Yoo?!” _

_ “D.Mon! Is it true you ripped off Jae-yoo’s arm?!” _

_ “How did the camera’s get discovered?” _

_ “Overlord! Is it true that you and D.mon are dating?” _

_ “Any Comment on the increased funding MEKA has received?” _

 

_ “Wait what was that last one?” D.Va asked as she turned to face the reporters. All the reporters where silent as the question was repeated. _

 

_ “Any Comment on the increased funding MEKA has received?” _

 

_ D.Va smirks and says “Spoilers” with a wink before running off to rejoin D.Mon and Overlord. _

 

* * *

  
As you can guess that really doesn’t tell us much but that's not the biggest gossip of tonight as after the photo shoot Overlord was seen escorting both D.Mon AND D.Va with an arm around each of their waists. Could the maknae of the meka squadron have captured both the hearts of D.Va and D.Mon?  How do Casino and Overlord feel about this? Something tells me we won't learn much until their next press conference which won't be till after the next Gwishin attack so part of me hopes it’s not for a while. 

 

Back to you at the studio...


End file.
